Говорящие головы
«'Говорящие головы'» ( ) — условное название для анимированных и озвученных портретных изображений некоторых основных персонажей Fallout и Fallout 2. Описание Разработка В отличие от обычных неигровых персонажей, где в диалоге с главным героем отображается внешний вид персонажа и локация, на которой он находится, говорящие головы представлены полностью анимированным трёхмерным портретом и фоном. Анимации, к которым могла осуществиться привязка к звуковым записям, могли в игре производить впечатление полностью говорящего персонажа, у которого мимика была бы синхронизирована с произносимой речью. left|100px|thumb|Заготовка головы [[Сет (Некрополь)|Сета]] thumb|220px|Скотт Роденхайзер за работой В процессе создания игр на момент 1990-х ведущему художнику и сценаристу Леонарду Боярскому пришла такая идея по рендерингу персонажей в игре. Изготовленная им первая скульптура ДжейкоренаИнтервью С. Роденхайзера: Fury title (god awful game) and Leonard Boyarski came by to the sculpture studio to try his hand at doing a little sculpture. He actually sculpted the first Fallout head--the overseer так понравилась разработчикам, что они поддержали его задумку. Художники решили делать зарисовки основных персонажей, которые были актуальны в тот момент разработки, и отдавали их дизайнерам и модельерам, которые должны были сделать по рисункам лицо. Занятие по изготовлению масок выпала Скотту Роденхайзеру, именно он на основе рисунков сделал большинство бюстов персонажей из глины[[Библия Fallout 4#Вопросы, вопросы|Библия Fallout 4]][[Библия Fallout 7#Итак… когти смерти|Библия Fallout 7]]. Скотт изготавливал глиняную голову, разогревая их в печи и делая на ней рельефный рисунок. Первоначально планировалось сделать порядка 40-50 говорящих голов для Fallout. thumb|220px|Готовая голова [[Гизмо]] По мере готовности головы Скотт вместе с Эдди Рейнвотером, другим художником[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=38380 Интервью на Э. Рейнвотера на NMA], подвергал бюст сканированию аппаратурой Faro Space Arm, ради осуществления сбора всей нужной информации это занимало зачастую несколько часов, а порой и дней. Далее собранные со сканера данные подвергались обработке в программном обеспечении VertiSketch. Таким образом, бюст трансформировался в набор цифр, которые воссоздают слепленную модель в трёх измерениях с помощью оцифровки 3D-художниками. и вносили основную 3D-информацию в программный пакет Lightwave для создания тонированных изображений и очищали модель от всего лишнего. Позднее добавлялись и детализировались такие элементы персонажа, как волосы, брови, уши и многое другое. 220px|thumb|Другие головы людей, сделанные из глины по рисункам Затем полученные лица через фоторедакторы преобразовывали в текстурные карты, которые были уложены на смоделированную голову. После задавания специфического освещения все основные карты окончательно детализировались и проверялись на 3D-совместимость[http://www.duckandcover.cx/official/gurps/heads.html Head Stuff на официальном сайте GURPS Fallout].. В плане получения анимаций говорящих голов разработчики использовали метод кадрированного изображения. Для его осуществления художник создавал отдельные куски анимации модели, а программа в определённой последовательности соединяла кадры с персонажем с различными положениями рта и лица. Дополнительно были использованы переходы для смены на три типа настроений — хорошее, нейтральное и плохое, которые сопровождались соответствующей мимикой (улыбкой, обычным выражением или недовольством)Secret Head Page на официальном сайте Fallout.. 300px|thumb|Поэтапная обработка модели, вплоть до представления в игре В конечном счёте, среднестатистическая голова из Fallout объединяла в себе около 220-280 кадров анимации, что уже послужило поводом для беспокойства в плане более быстрого выполнения работ. Ещё одной насущной проблемой стало также озвучивание говорящих голов. Помимо известных актёров, таких как Ричард Дин Андерсон, Рон Перлман, Тресс Макнилл и Майкл Дорн, в этом процессе также принимали участие уполномоченные представители обоих сторон (включая и сотрудники Interplay), а также инженер, звукооператор и непосредственно сам автор диалогов. В общей сложности, после работы актёров, на каждую говорящую голову имелось порядка 70-90 записанных реплик диалога, которые в дальнейшем подвергались редактированию и монтажу. После этого реплики обрабатывались на синхронизаторе, где создавался список анимаций персонажа с последовательностью из девяти определённых кадров. Они представляли собой различные фонемы и звуки речи для каждого эмоционального состояния персонажа во время конкретных реплик в диалоге. На выполнение данных процедур у разработчиков тратилось много времени. 220px|thumb|Ранний вариант [[Ромбуса с другой бронёй]]В целом, работа над одной говорящей головой, от самого создания вплоть до окончания работы над фонемой, занимало очень долгое время — порядка 8 недель, на некоторые уходило даже десятьО технологиях создания говорящих голов. После того, как разработчики опробовали все процедуры на первых двух говорящих головах, они поняли, что процесс оказался более трудоёмким, чем ожидали, и количество голов решили сократитьВыступление Тима Кейна на конференции разработчиков игр от 09.03.2012.. Из 50 запланированных голов удалось сделать всего 34, в сами же игры из серии Fallout всего попала 31 голова. Примечательно, что для нескольких персонажей имелась одна и та же голова (в отношении Дорнана, офицера и часового), а один персонаж даже имел две говорящие головы — Хакунин до нападения на Арройо и после. Но даже и эти запланированные заранее работы по персонажам, с учётом дальнейшего развития сюжета игры и внесения новых элементов, не могли окончательно закрыть. К примеру, в связи с разборами дизайна силовой брони, говорящая голова Ромбуса в игре претерпела изменения, а по мере разработки Собора, говорящая голова одного персонажа была отдана другому. Ещё одной из насущных проблем, которые появились в ходе создания игр и развития сюжета, являлось то, что говорящие головы не передавали игроку всей нужной информации в своих диалогах, которые к тому моменту пополнялись и требовали озвучивания. Поскольку некоторые головы уже были озвучены и актёры не могли быть повторно наняты в связи с ограничениями в бюджете, некоторым разработчикам, в частности Леонарду Боярскому, пришлось неоднократно редактировать реплики для получения новых диалогов и работать над мимикой макетов, чтобы добиться желаемого результата подачи. Таким образом, Леонард сделал многочисленные перезаписи реплик Гизмо, Киллиана Даркуотера, Создателя и ещё одного-двух персонажей. Поскольку необходимые актёрские реплики не были записаны, Леонард прибег к помощи своей помощницы (под сомнением упоминается как София), которая озвучила Врии и НикольИнтервью Л.Боярского на rpgcodex.net. Превью к NG G.U.R.P.S., изданное в июне 1996 года.Слайды с конференции.. В ходе развития игрового контента к большинству говорящих голов Fallout была осуществлена привязка «Расскажи о…». В связи с приведёнными выше проблемами некоторые ответы персонажей были реализованы без звукового сопровождения и проявления каких-либо эмоций с движениями губ. С дальнейшими работами над составлением диалогов к некоторым репликам говорящих голов фонемы не были подобраны. Большинство таких реплик можно наблюдать через функцию «Расскажи о…» в игре. Также из-за сложности реализации реплик разработчики решили делать для говорящих голов диалоги, где те отсылают их к своим помощникам за каким-либо разъяснениями, наградами или чем-то ещё. Поскольку намного легче создавать диалоги для неговорящих голов и подстраивать под имеющиеся реплики говорящих, этот метод для разработчиков оказался наиболее простым и более осуществимым для решения проблем. Наглядными примерами служат отсылки Бутча Харриса к своему помощнику Гюнтеру, Локсли в отношении к Жасмин, Сета и Гаррета, а также Киллиана и Ларса. В свою очередь, в работе над озвучкой говорящих голов российскими локализациями принимали участие некоторые известные актёры театра и кино, такие как Андрей Ярославцев, Елена Кищик, Вадим Максимов и Борис Репетур. В случае с Врии и Николь, из-за оригинального использования нескольких голосов для озвучивания одного персонажа, были также использованы реплики с разными женскими голосами. Говорящие головы в Fallout В игру не попала голова Старейшина Шэйди Сэндс, одна из некоторых говорящих голов, которую хотели допустить к игре. Позднее, в процессе создания игры, голова Старейшины стала принадлежать Морфеусу. Однако само изображение Старейшины осталось в файлах игры и оно присутствует только в дорелизных версиях Fallout и в некоторых сборниках. Говорящие головы в Fallout 2 Также из игры была вырезана говорящая голова Джона Кассиди. Заметки * Поскольку лица Арадеша и Джона Мэксона очень похожи, Крис Авеллон высказывает предположение о том, что эти персонажи произошли от одного и того же глиняного бюста, хотя он не знает этого точно[[Библия Fallout 6#Короткий ответ на вопрос «как стать разработчиком игр»?|Библия Fallout 6]]. * Авеллон отметил, что Скотт Роденхайзер настолько талантливо и натурально делал глиняные бюсты персонажей, что подозревал его в использовании человеческих материалов, покрытых гипсом. * Согласно фотоматериалам и данным о проекте GURPS было сделано 8 различных бюстов, однако их точное количество поныне неизвестно. * Тим Кейн отмечает, что сроки на полное изготовление говорящей головы в игре уходило куда больше времени — 8 недель на изготовление, сканирование, проектирование и анимации, и далее от 2 до 3 месяцев на озвучивание и сопоставление фонем персонажа. * В Fallout Tactics часть персонажей была озвучена и выделена обычными портретами, поэтому выделение «говорящих голов» в отдельную группу для разработчиков игры не имело смысла. * В Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas и Fallout 4 все неигровые персонажи были озвучены, поэтому выделение «говорящих голов» в отдельную группу для разработчиков этих игр также не имело никакого смысла. * Эдди Рейнвотер и Скотт Роденхайзер создали многочисленные мимические образы большинства персонажей для Fallout, а также выполнили синхронизацию графики и звука. В отношении Fallout 2 Скотт и Эдди сделали основные образы персонажей, а выражения и настроения были сделаны другими людьми — Д. Куком, Д. Эйвери, К. Маккомбом, К. Ли, К. Бенсоном и Д. Девором. Согласованием фонем занимались Джейсон Свинн и Дэвид ХэндиИнтервью Э. Рейнвотера[[Титры Fallout 2|Титры Fallout 2]]. * Многие фоны для голов были созданы Гэри ПлатнеромИнтервью: I was a lead artist on Fallout 1, making backgrounds and wall sets mostly. Появление За кулисами Говорящая голова в понимании современных людей обозначает термин, возникший ещё в 20-м веке. Показываемый по телевизору образ какого-либо политика, эксперта, ведущего новостей или телекомментатора крупным планом стал называться Talking head. Галерея Fallout FO01 NPC Aradesh B.png|Арадеш FO01 NPC Butch N.png|Бутч Харрис FO01 NPC Vree N.png|Врии HubHarold.png|Гарольд FO01 NPC Harry G.png|Гарри FO01 NPC Gizmo G.png|Гизмо FO01 NPC Decker N.png|Декер FO01 NPC Overseer G.png|Джейкорен FO01 NPC Jain N.png|Джейн FO01 NPC Maxson G.png|Джон Мэксон FO01 NPC Killian G.png|Киллиан Даркуотер FO01 NPC Cabbot N.png|Кэббот FO01 NPC Laura B.png|Лаура FO01 NPC Lieutenant G.png|Лейтенант FO01 NPC Loxley G.png|Локсли FO01 NPC Morpheus N.png|Морфеус FO01 NPC Nicole G.png|Николь FO01 NPC Rhombus N.png|Ромбус FO01 NPC Set G.png|Сет FO01 NPC Master G.png|Создатель FO01 NPC Tandi N.png|Танди ElderShadySands.jpg|Вырезанная из игры голова Старейшины Fallout 2 FO02 NPC Harold N.png|Гарольд FO02 NPC Richardson G.png|Дик Ричардсон FO02 NPC Lynette N.png|Линетт FO02 NPC Myron G.png|Майрон FO02 NPC Marcus G.png|Маркус FO02 NPC Enclave Com Officer G.png|Офицер связи Анклава FO02 NPC Dornan G.png|Сержант Дорнан FO02 NPC Elder G.png|Старейшая FO02 NPC Sulik G.png|Сулик FO02 NPC Tandi G.png|Танди FO02 NPC Frank Horrigan.png|Фрэнк Хорриган FO02 NPC Hakunin N.png|Хакунин FO02 NPC Dying Hakunin N.png|Вторая говорящая голова Хакунина FO02 NPC Dornan B.png|Часовой у ворот Наварро CassidyTH.png|Вырезанная из игры голова Джона Кассиди Фоны для голов Fo1 Wasteland background.png Fo1 Junktown Background.png Fo1 Shady sands background.png Fo1 Hub Background.png CATH.jpg Fo1 necropolis Background.png Fo1 Followers background.png Fo1 Brotherhood Interior.jpg FO2 Enclave background.png Fo1 Vault13background.png FO1 Master background.png FO2 Adobe background.png FO2 Boss background.png FO2 Cave background.png FO2 Metal background.png FO2 President background.png FO2 Raider background.png FO2 Tent background.png Fo1 Mariposabasebackground.png Примечания }} en:Talking head hu:Beszélő fej pl:Gadające głowy pt-br:Talking head uk:Балакучі голови Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout 2